


Jungle Jazz

by 6Starlight6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Disney Songs, Do not repost on other website, Fun, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: Cinq fois où Anakin et Ahsoka se mettent à chanter Jungle Jazz, et une fois où Obi-Wan chante.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jungle Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, me revoici avec un petit OS, un petit 5 + 1, mon premier. J’ai eu l’idée grâce à un atelier sur Disney sur Discord. Le thème était Tarzan. Donc la chanson que les personnes chantent est Jungle Jazz de Tarzan. J’espère que cet OS vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Anakin resserra ses mains sur les commandes du Twilight, accélérant légèrement. Du coin de l’œil, il pouvait voir la mâchoire d’Obi-Wan se crisper légèrement. Le silence régnait dans la cabine jusqu’à ce qu’Ahsoka se mette à chanter :

-Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo !

Un sourire étira les lèvres d’Anakin avant qu’il ne se joigne à sa Padawan.

— Dabadah damdoodah. Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo, entonnèrent-ils en cœur.

Derrière lui, Anakin pouvait entendre Ahsoka taper le rythme de la chanson sur ses cuisses. À côté de lui, les mains d’Obi-Wan se crispèrent sur les commandes de pilotage, mais il ne dit rien.

* * *

— Les prendre par le côté me semble être la meilleure stratégie à notre disposition, commenta Obi-Wan en désignant un point sur l’holomap.

Cody et Rex hochèrent la tête en accord.

— Bien évidemment, nous nous devons d’être réactifs à tout changement sur le terrain, continua-t-il sous l’approbation des Clones.

Anakin observait l’holomap avec sérieux, réfléchissant à une meilleure stratégie, quand :

— Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo, chuchota Ahsoka, pas assez discrètement pour qu’Anakin ne l’entende pas.

Anakin se balança quelques instants en rythme sur ses talons avant de rejoindre Ahsoka, chantant plus fort :

— Dabadah damdoodah. Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo !

Rex et Cody tournèrent la tête dans leur direction, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu’il se passait. Obi-Wan soupira, s’appuyant d’une main sur l’holotable et se frottant les yeux de l’autre.

— Général ? fit Cody.

— Ce n’est rien Cody, laissez-les.

Anakin sourit à Ahsoka tout en continuant de chanter.

* * *

— Cette mission est d’une importance capitale, appuya Mace Windu, le regard sévère.

— J’en suis conscient, répondit Anakin, inclinant légèrement la tête. Mais je pense que la Padawan Tano, Maître Kenobi et moi-même sommes les plus à même de la mener au succès.

— Je suis d’accord avec Anakin, intervint Obi-Wan depuis son siège de conseiller.

Anakin hocha la tête, heureux du soutien de l’autre homme. Lorsqu’il entendit depuis derrière lui :

— Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Ahsoka, dont la bouche bougeait le plus discrètement possible au rythme de la chanson. Anakin ne put s’empêcher de la rejoindre.

— Dabadah damdoodah. Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo, entonnèrent-ils tous les deux le plus discrètement possible.

Pas assez discrètement visiblement, car le lourd soupir d’Obi-Wan les interrompit et le regard de Maître Windu se fit bien plus meurtrier.

— Un problème Skywlaker, Padawan Tano ?

— Non, aucun Maître Windu, répondit Anakin, se crispant.

* * *

Anakin se baissa, évitant un tir lui étant destiné.

— Tout va bien Anakin ? demanda Obi-Wan juste à côté de lui.

— Ne vous faites pas de soucis Maître, ce n’est pas quelques droïdes qui auront ma peau, répondit Anakin en se concentrant pour repousser les tirs ennemis avec son sabre laser, protégeant les Clones derrière lui.

— Ahsoka s’en sort bien, nota Obi-Wan en jetant un coup d’œil à la jeune fille de l’autre côté d’Anakin.

La Togruta repoussait les tirs ennemis avec agressivité, rappelant son Maître.

— Tout va bien Snips ? voulut s’assurer Anakin.

Ahsoka lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil avant de faire :

— Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo !

Anakin ne put s’empêcher de la rejoindre.

— Dabadah damdoodah. Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo ! entonnèrent-ils de toute la puissance de leurs poumons, repoussant les tirs ennemis en rythme.

Anakin put tout de même entendre le soupir d’Obi-Wan et le voir secouer la tête avant de s’avancer pour l’offensive, ce qui n’était pas son habitude. Anakin étant généralement celui qui lançait l’offensive, par manque de patience. Ahsoka et Anakin n’hésitèrent pas avant de suivre Obi-Wan, continuant de chanter.

* * *

Anakin feinta sur la droite avant de donner un coup de taille depuis sa garde haute, mais son adversaire ne se laissa pas avoir. Son sabre rouge s’écrasa sur le bleu de celui d’Anakin.

— Rends-toi Ventress ! fit Obi-Wan, avec le ton habituel qu’il utilisait pour la femme.

Son sabre était pressé contre celui de leur ennemie.

— Jamais ! fit Ventress, avec ce ton particulier qu’elle réservait à Kenobi.

Anakin en aurait presque été jaloux. Obi-Wan secoua la tête, un léger son de déception passant ses lèvres.

— Maîtres ! fit soudain la voix d’Ahsoka, alors que la jeune fille entrait dans la pièce où ils combattaient Ventress.

— Ahsoka attention ! prévient Anakin, alors qu’il capta du coin de l’œil plusieurs droïdeka entrer dans la pièce.

Ahsoka ne se fit pas avoir et commença à renvoyer les tirs des droïdes avec acharnement. 

— Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo, fit-elle entre ses dents serrées. 

Parant un coup vicieux de Ventress, Anakin ne put s’empêcher de la rejoindre. 

— Dabadah damdoodah. Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo ! entonnèrent-ils en cœur. 

— Anakin, soupira Obi-Wan en lui jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus les sabres rouges de Ventress. 

— Je dérange peut-être, s’insurgea Ventress en les repoussant tous les deux contre le mur à l’aide de la Force. 

* * *

Anakin gémit doucement. Le son se réverbérant sur les parois de sa petite cabine sur le Résolu. 

— Obi-Wan, souffla-t-il, crispant ses doigts autour de l’épaule de l’autre homme. 

Obi-Wan embrassa son visage, alors que sa main entourait l’érection d’Anakin. 

— Obi-Wan, gémit encore Anakin, sa bouche s’égarant près de l’oreille de l’autre homme. 

— Anakin, souffla Obi-Wan, se redressant sur son coude afin d’observer son visage. 

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux bleu-gris. Avant qu’Obi-Wan ouvre la bouche. 

— Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo, fit-il alors à la plus grande surprise d’Anakin. 

— Dabadah damdoodah. Choobeedoo dabadah doobeedoo ! continua-t-il en balançant légèrement la tête en rythme. 

— Obi-Wan ! fit Anakin, outré, toute envie charnelle envolée. 

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
